


The Rise and Fall of Demons

by SkylarOkada



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Demons (TV 2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarOkada/pseuds/SkylarOkada
Summary: Everything was peaceful in the large city of Tokyo, Japan. That is until the demons rose from the chains that society held them down with. Will Tokyo be able to retaliate and recover or will the demons be able to overrun it?





	The Rise and Fall of Demons

Crash! Bang! Smash! Was all that could be heard from the small yet normally quiet neighborhood as demons raced around. Cars were being flipped everywhere, lamp posts were knocked over, houses we being torn apart, it was like a nightmare come to life. Everybody was running for their lives... Everyone except for one person. His name was Kirishima Satsu, he was a famed demon hunter from this area. His main job was to make sure that demons didn't get out of hand but there was little he could've done to stop the uprising... In fact there wasn't much that anybody could do, not yet at least.

2 Years Later

A young male awoke at about 8:00 in the morning to the usual sounds of chaos from outside. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he started to get ready for his day. He started by showering, then brushed his brown hair until it looked tidy, then he threw on a long sleeve shirt, black jeans, and grabbed his weapons. (A sword imbued with holy energy, a few bottles of holy water, and a pistol with bullets blessed by angels) He quickly opened the back door to his house before heading over to another house a few blocks down the street. He knocked a special code on the door before he was let in. 

"Ahh Kaido how nice of you to show up today." Said a young male about Kaido's age (18). The male had medium length black hair that reached just below his shoulders but also covered his blood red eyes.

"Hahaha very funny Joru." Kaido said and Joru smiled jokingly at Kaido before leading him to the back room where two other people sat and waited for him to show up. The one on the left was a female who looked to be about 17 years old. She had blonde curls that reached to about her shoulder blades and light green eyes. The one on the right was definitely the oldest of the group and looked to be about 23 years old. He had very short brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a scar running across his face. Kaido looked at the both of them and nodded.

"These two are Marisa Ryoto and Ken Naku. They'll be the ones assisting you in the Demon Eradication Project (DEP)." Joru told Kaido which prompted him to shake both of their hands, He had never seen these two in battle but he somehow felt safer knowing they were on his side. 

"Anyways, you all depart tomorrow so make sure you're 100% prepared. We're still not 100% sure what all is out there and we can't have any of you dying. Is that understood?" Joru told the group and the all nodded and saluted. 

"Follow me, I'll show you around" Kaido said as he scanned the two once again with his eyes. He grinned slightly before taking them on a tour of the building. He pointed out all the different shops to Marisa and Ken before stopping at the weapon shop. He started to mutter nonsense as he shifted through their wares before finding something that caught his eye. It was a short sword with a magnificently carved hilt. He picked it up and eyed the merchant before purchasing it and a sheathe for it. He walked back towards the two who were also searching for any last minute weapons they might need. Marisa decided on a Scythe which had a rather ghastly appearance while Ken went with a pair of daggers that complimented his close combat style by choosing a pair with spikes around the handle. 

"Any questions before I leave?" Kaido asked the two who looked at each other then back to him. "Uh yeah, can you give me a better explanation on what the DEP is exactly?" Marisa spoke in a soft yet loud tone. Kaido nodded before leading the two to the cafeteria. He sat them down at a table near the back and gazed over the abnormally large cafeteria before looking at Ken and Marisa. 

"You may not believe it but this whole building used to be filled with people.. That is until two years ago when the demons decided to rise up and break the treaty we held for so long. We thought we would be able to subdue them before they got too out of hand but before we knew what was happening it was too late.. Our only hope was a man named Kirishima Satsu, but nobody has heard from him since that fateful day. That is where we come in, our first mission in the DEP is to locate Kirishima otherwise our chances are slim to none.. After we find him we will begin to take major cities one by one and push the demons back. I have no doubt in my mind that this plan will be a success if we are able to locate him." Kaido said and let out a very small sigh. He looked over at Marisa who was beginning to say something but suddenly stopped. "Hm? What is it Marisa?" Kaido asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well.. What happens if we aren't able to locate Kirishima? Do we just lose? Is there no plan B?" Marisa asked which caused Kaido to chuckle a little bit. "Well we don't lose per se. It just becomes way more difficult to succeed" He replied and nodded before looking over at Ken wondering if he had anything to add on since he's been quiet the whole time. Ken simply looked back without muttering a word. 

"Well, that's all I can tell you two for now. Make sure you get some rest tonight, we have a big day tomorrow." Kaido said before leaving the two at the cafeteria and heading out the front doors. He looked at his watch which only read 11:30 AM. He decided he would go and test out the weapon he just bought to get a feel for it. He walked down the alley and once he reached the corner he peeked both ways. "Hm.. Nothing" He said underneath his breath as he looked at the barren street. The street seemed as empty as a birds nest in the winter. He let out a soft sigh before taking the left turn at the corner and holding his sword by his side. Suddenly a loud scream hit his ears like nails on a chalkboard and he rushed in the direction of it. When he arrived he saw a younger female (14-15) being attacked by winged demons. 

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Kaido said in an attempt to taunt the demons and buy the girl some time to retreat. The demons took the bait and charged at him attempting blows on both sides with their sharp claws. He swiftly blocked the blows and jumped backwards so he could have both in his field of vision. The girl noticed her chance to escape but instead of doing so she hit behind a barrel to watch. A smirk grew on his face as he unsheathed his holy sword with his free hand and stood in a dual wielding stance. He charged at the demons and managed to block both of their attacks and counter with a flurry of slashes of his own. He smirked as the demon on the right fell to the ground and turned his attention to the other one. However he made a big mistake in taking his eyes off the second demon as it used the opportunity to charge and dig its claws into his side. He groaned in pain and dropped the holy sword which he was holding in that sides hand. He bit his lip as to lessen the pain by distributing it to more of his body and swung his newer sword at the demon which knocked it backwards into a building. He chuckled a little bit as he fell to one knee and held his side which was bleeding. The little girl came out of hiding and ran over to Kaido. She closed her eyes and placed her hands over his wound which then glowed a light green color which slowly started closing the wound. 

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked Kaido as he slowly stood back on his feet. He glared at her before letting out a small sigh. "Why didn't you go home? You could've got hurt." He said sternly as he looked down at her. She flinched a little bit and backed away a few steps, her  blue eyes looking at the floor. "Listen.. I'm sorry for being mean but you shouldn't have stayed.. But that being said you did kind of save me. So thank you." He realized that he had scared her so he spoke this time in a softer, more polite tone. She peeked up and smiled at him, her eyes looking as blue as the oceans depths. 

"Well anyways, I'm Kaido. Where do you live? I can walk you there." He said and she jumped up and down happily. "My name is Mina.. Pleasure to meet you Kaido, and I live right over this way" She replied and lead him towards her residence. The walk there wasn't very long and before they knew it they were outside of her house. "Thank you very much Kai!" She said as she opened her house door and walked inside. He let out a soft yet happy sigh as he was glad to know that he got to her just in time. He walked back towards his house, got changed into sleeping clothes, and laid down on his bed. He couldn't stop thinking about tomorrow and the DEP. His eyes slowly closed like a curtain at the end of a play and he drifted to sleep.

The Next Morning 

"Ring, Ring, Ring" Echoed throughout Kaido's room as his alarm went off. He slowly woke up and turned the alarm clock off before yawning and noting the time. The clock only read 7:30 AM which had him slightly confused before he realized what the day was. He let out another soft yawn and started getting ready for the day. He showered, brushed his teeth, got dressed, and grabbed both his Holy Sword and the sword that he purchased yesterday which he named Doombringer. He quickly ate before glancing at the clock again which read 8:15 AM. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he walked toward his front door and exited to the street. It was just as vacant as it was yesterday which he found suspicious but at the same time, he couldn't be late for the meeting. He shrugged off the uneasy feeling he possessed in his stomach and walked towards the DEP building. Once he arrived, he knocked the traditional special knock but nobody came to the door. He tilted his head slightly before trying once more but to no avail. 

"Well... That's unusual, maybe I'm a little bit early?"He said underneath his breath as he surveyed the streets with his grey eyes. After about 10 minutes of sitting there and waiting, he started to grow slightly worried and decided to roam the streets in search of any life other than himself. As he roamed farther into town, he decided he would go and check on Mina since he wasn't too far from her house at this point. He sluggishly walked around the small town before arriving at the house he left her at the previous night. He softly knocked on the door a few times before hearing small footsteps approaching the door from the other side. 

"Who is it?" Rang a soft yet familiar voice. Kaido let out a silent sigh of relief before replying. "It's me, Kaido. I was just checking on you."He said softly as she opened the door slightly to allow herself a more thorough look at him. She smiled joyously and opened the door before motioning for him to come inside. As he walked inside his gentle grey eyes surveyed the room slowly as his face lit up in amazement. Her house was just as elegant on the inside as it was on the outside. A gentle laugh hurled him out of his daze, and he noticed Mina standing there, looking up at him with her glistening blue eyes. 

"So Mina, I have a question for you... Where are your parents?" Kaido asked, and he noticed she had looked away from him. He realized he had struck a nerve without meaning to and his usual cheery expression changed to a more somber one. Mina slowly looked back at him and he felt her blue eyes piercing him like an arrow. These weren't the same happy go lucky eyes that he was used to, they seemed more isolated and troubled. It was then he properly recognized what had happened. He slowly walked over to her and pulled her into a friendly hug to try to elevate her mood a little bit. Initially, she struggled for a second before accepting and embracing the hug. He kept hugging her as he felt her cold tears on his chest through his shirt. After a few minutes, she slowly pulled away from the hug and wiped away her tears.

"I-I'm sorry..." Kaido said, his voice was as calming as a gentle summers breeze, and Mina smiled a little bit before swaying her head slightly. She let out a small sigh as she tried regaining her composure before she spoke in a low voice. "So, what's the real reason you're here?" Her words shocked him slightly and caused him to check the time which read 9:45 AM. He jumped slightly, not realizing an hour and a half had passed since he departed from his house.

"Well, I was supposed to be somewhere earlier this morning, but it was suspiciously barren. So I decided to roam the streets in search of any sign of life which ultimately led me here."He said, responding to her question. She nodded gently which caused her short, chestnut hair to bounce very slightly. A small chuckle could be heard from Kaido before he looked towards the door. "I should probably go back and check if there's any update there. If you would like to then you can come too."Kaido said which made Mina jump a few inches seeing as yesterday Kaido was scolding her for being outside. She nodded once before getting ready to leave. Once she was ready for their small journey Kaido looked at her up and down before taking the sheathed Holy Sword off of his back and handed it to her. She nervously grasped it and looked up at Kaido with a little bit of fear in her eyes. The sword was lightweight enough for her to hold it and swing it, however, she didn't possess the slightest clue on how to utilize it properly. 

"Uh, What is this for?" She asked before wrapping the sheath over her shoulder. "Just in case. You never know what could be waiting out there. However, I will try my hardest to make sure you don't have to draw that blade."He said and smiled confidently at Mina who responded with a smile almost as serene as her eyes. Kaido slowly opened the front door and accompanied her out and towards the DEP building. He didn't want to get her involved, but he also didn't want to just leave her alone at home. He let out an inaudible sigh as they walked the streets.


End file.
